Ginger
by landslide
Summary: Exams are over and a daughter tries to solve a mystery she thinks her mother is keeping from her. Eventual MMAD!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Exams are over and a daughter tries to solve a mystery that she thinks her mother is holding from her… Yes, it is MMAD!

A/N: This is my first attempt to a longer story, so not a one-shot… Please be gentle – also, if you think it is weird that my stories are so different from each other: I like to play with the characters, it makes my motor run!!! Still I hope you will enjoy this and that you let me know!!!

Usual disclaimer: the characters aren't mine, well, one of them is, but not the ones you recognize. I would never pretend to be as talented as JK Rowling. The name Rhiannon comes from the song by Fleetwood Mac / Stevie Nicks, it is about a Welsh witch, though I doubt that Rhiannon is Welsh ;)

**Ginger**

Chapter one

_After exams and an invitation_

Rhiannon was sitting against a tree near the lake. Her friends had left Hogwarts for good, having passed their exams like she had. Her grades were spectacular, or so she thought and she felt happy and free. The sun shone through the thick deck of leaves and she felt caressed by its light and warmth. She hummed a tune she heard this morning. One of her Muggle friends had sent her an owl, carrying a set of envelopes that held soul music. She had now a collection of Wilson Pickett, Aretha Franklin, Otis Redding and Sam & Dave and she had opened them one by one this morning and danced around in her empty dormitory. There were some good things about not having to share your bedroom with three other Gryffindors: like dancing around in the nude, singing at the top of your lungs.

She was thinking about her future. Also, she was thinking a bit about the past, though with her eighteen years there wasn't much past to mention. There was one little mystery though and she fully intended to find out this summer. Why did her mother have such a love for ginger? Ginger snaps, ginger newts, ginger tea, ginger jelly, chicory salad with tangerine and candied ginger…

Rhiannon was walking down the corridor to Gryffindor Tower and told the Fat Lady the password.

"Dear, why are you still here!" the lady asked before opening the way.

"If only I could tell you…" Rhiannon mumbled.

The Fat Lady raised an eyebrow. "Poor girl… well go on in, there are many students in at the moment. DADA homework, or so I have heard."

She swung aside and Rhiannon passed her quickly.

"Thank you!" she said when the doorway closed.

She looked around and found several little Gryffindors working together to make their homework. Indeed DADA, as she could make up from the spells they were all murmuring. She sat down in one of the old Prefect-chairs and took out her wand:

"Accio book on bed stand." Within seconds she was holding her favourite book in her hands. Second Year's were all looking at her in awe.

"Can you help us with our homework?" one boy asked her.

"What is it?"

"DADA."

Rhiannon chuckled at the boy's request. "I would like to help you, but I am very much afraid professor McGonagall would find out. And even though I am not longer one of her pupils, I am still scared of her…" 'And then some…' she thought to herself. She winked at the boy and opened her book.

A few days later, Rhiannon was again dancing and singing in her room, clad in nothing but her tiny underwear. There was a swooshing sound and the head of her mother appeared in the fireplace. Squeaking in horror, Rhiannon threw herself on one of the nearest beds and pulled off a cover.

"Mum!" the frustration dripped off the one word. Her mother shook her head in disapproval.

"My girl, have I taught you nothing?"

Rhiannon stated herself in front of the fireplace and looked straight at her mother. "I wouldn't dare entering your chambers without knocking." she said.

"Well, now that I have seen it, I don't know where you get that skimpy underwear, it doesn't cover a thing."

Rhiannon tried to stay calm. "Is there something, Mum?" her voice was almost as sweet as honey, a sure sign she was losing her temper.

"I thought you might be a bit lonely with all your friends gone off. Maybe you would like to have tea together, or maybe go into Hogsmeade?"

Rhiannon smiled wide. "I would love to have tea with you! I haven't seen you for ages and have not yet been able to talk to you about… things…"

Her mother smiled back at her and her head disappeared after one last remark: "Perhaps you would prefer to put some robes on before coming this afternoon…"

Shamelessly stolen from "The devine secrets of the Ya-Ya sisterhood", where Maggie Smith says it, plus one little swear word…

A/N So, what do you think? Is it worth it – the wait I mean, because you will have to wait for the next chapter until… tomorrow I think ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Breakfast and revelations_

Rhiannon immediately went to the large bathroom that was now only to be used by her, since there were no other Seventh year's around.She poured some SuperBubblePotion in the hot water. She stepped into the tub and slid into the soft, creamy bubbles. How she enjoyed being caressed by the hot water. She closed her eyes and started to think about a strategy to get her mother to tell the 'ginger-secret' as she had already started to call it in her mind. Perhaps it was not even a big secret – she herself enjoyed chocolate biscuits. She didn't really know why, it had something to do with the crunch of the biscuit and the soft creaminess of the chocolate – she was fond of anything creamy now she thought of it… Her father enjoyed all sorts of sweets, but not Bertie Bott's Many Flavoured Beans. He told her he once had tried one and it turned out to be vomit-flavoured. Poor Pops… Rhiannon took a deep breath and pulled herself underwater. All she now heard was the noise of her blood streaming through the veins of her ears and her heartbeat. When she was running out of breath, she came up again. She washed her hair and dried herself with soft, fluffy towels before getting dressed.

The sun was out, so she had decided on light lavender robes and gone downstairs to have breakfast. She felt lonely as she sat down at the end of the table. None of her friends were there. She picked up a piece of toast and buttered it. A little First year girl accidentally dropped her teacup, which shattered on the floor. The poor thing looked close to tears when Rhiannon took her wand out and mumbled 'reparo'. Instantly the pieces were fit back together. She took another bite of her toast and glanced at the table where the teachers were all sitting. Headmaster Dippet was talking to her old Potions professor. She got a wink from Mr. Transfiguration himself and she smiled back at him. She looked away and poured herself some tea, relieved that she was perhaps lonely, but not alone.

She recalled being a First Year and how she had been just as excited as all the other children. She had always lived at Hogwarts, but never had she shared her room with other girls. She had once put 'a brother or sister' on her list for Christmas, but her mother had told her that was probably not going to be fulfilled. She had received pair of roller skates instead and she had been pleased as punch.

Again she looked up at the table and found her mother looking at her. How beautiful her mother still was, her black hair and bright green eyes, the way she held herself. At the moment she was smiling at her and a blush covered Rhiannon's cheeks. Quickly she looked back at her plate. She had found it difficult to share her parents with so many other children and being unable to call them Mum and Pops in public. They had been happy about her scores on the exams, but a bit disappointed about the scores in DADA and Transfiguration. She had told them that it is difficult to keep your mind on two things: learning two extremely difficult subjects without killing someone in the process and trying to remember not to call her parents by name. They had nodded and her father had enveloped her in his strong arms. "We are sorry…" her mother had said, her voice shaky. Rhiannon was alright with it, she knew that her life would always be a bit different from the lives her friends were leading. She extended her arm to get some scrambled eggs and buttered another piece of toast. This afternoon, her mother would be all hers. A bright smile appeared on her face, making her father at the teachers' table a little less worried.


	3. Chapter 3

Many thanks to my reviewers! I am glad you like it so far!

Chapter 3

_Of tea, the future and a bit of the past_

Rhiannon had thought about going into the Forbidden Forest, there was a unicorn there she especially liked – not that anyone knew about this of course, her parents would kill her! But she decided against it, knowing that her mother would wriggle it out of her between her first and second sip of tea. She had returned to her dormitory, picked up her book and two envelopes of music and had gone to the gardens, where she had settled herself on a bench and had read until lunch. The sun had shone brightly and she was glad that her skin wasn't as fair as her mother's. She checked the colour on the skin of her arms with the colour on her legs – she didn't like showing her legs, she felt they were awful, so they were covered by her robes – and was very pleased that she was tanning nicely. At lunch she felt better and engaged in a conversation with some Fifth Years and enjoyed her meal. She had also asked around who enjoyed things with ginger and everybody said they didn't like ginger at all.

That afternoon Rhiannon thought about her mother while walking towards her chambers. When she was little, her mother sang her lullabies and kissed her goodnight, so tenderly. Her father told stories of heroic men and women who fought dragons and trolls and came back as heroes from their travels. She recalled what a wonderful skater her father was and coming in from the cold of winter, being cuddled back to warmth by her mother. Swimming in the lake in the summer holidays and picking flowers with her mother in the spring. Her father taught her spells to find chestnuts under the fallen leaves and she had the fondest memories of playing boardgames in her father's study.

She never played with children her own age, there were none at Hogwarts until she started to attend herself… Hogwarts was her playground, or at least the fifth floor East wing was and she was happy in the knowledge that her parents loved her. That there were no other children could have been remedied by her paretns. She had asked for brothers and sisters often. When she was eight, her mother had sat her down and told her that having a brother or sister was dangerous. Hiding her was difficult enough and how would they hide a crying baby? Also, who would take care of it? Rhiannon had been taken care of by her mother, but now her mother was teaching. Rhiannon had suggested to appoint a house-elf, but Mum had smiled and patted her head.

"No, darling, I don't think that would be a wise idea." she had said, still smiling and pulled Rhiannon on her lap.

"I am so very happy with you." she whispered and had kissed her.

Rhiannon could still remember the smell of her mother, the slight hint of ginger, almost hidden by a lavender perfume. 'My Mum is sensible' she thought, as she turned the corner, making sure no-one was following her.

She knocked on her mother's door and entered as it swung open. Her mother was sitting on the sofa and welcomed her by opening her arms widely. Rhiannon closed the door behind her and fell in her mother's warm embrace.

"My little one… how are you." her mother asked when she finally let go. Rhiannon sat down and poured herself some tea.

"I don't know what to do with myself." Rhiannon answered bluntly.

"Are you that lonely here?" The worried tone of her mother's voice made Rhiannon answer quickly.

"No! No, no, not at all! I just don't know what I want to do with my life! Not teaching, law or Ministry. It is just difficult to know what you want." She shrugged and bit in a chocolate biscuit.

"You will know soon enough – I am not worried about that at all." Her mother nodded at her and smiled widely.

"You are far too much like your father to not know what you want in life."

"I know one thing: I want to be near here, home."

Her mother's hand caressed her cheek. "You are eighteen, dear. You must make yourself a life of your own."

Rhiannon nodded. "I know, but I have been so happy here."

"I am glad – because that is all your father and I want: to see you happy." Rhiannon poured herself a cup of tea.

"Mum? Did you know right away you wanted to teach?"

Her mother shook her head. "No. I wanted to be an Auror. I met your father here, when I was in my last year, he started teaching Transfiguration and I was in his classes, trying to achieve an Outstanding, because that's what you need to become an Auror. Outstanding in practically every subject that is dangerous. No Ancient Runes for me..."

Rhiannon sat up a bit straighter. "Did you fall in love with Pops then?" she asked, eager to know.

"No. In fact, I was involved with a Ravenclaw boy – very handsome, very clever. Never saw him after exams…" her mother's voice sounded a bit softer than normal. "Your father did encourage me to become an Auror and with his help I became one. We fought together in the war against Grindelwald and his followers."

"Did you fall in love then?" Rhiannon heard herself sounding much like a four year old. But her mother smiled the softest smile she had ever seen.

"Yes. I did…" and picked up a ginger snap from the plate on the table.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to my reviewers, though few: much appreciated!!! If there are questions unanswered, let me know: I will try to answer them in the next (and final) chapter. landslide

Chapter 4

_A little bit more ginger of the past _

"When did you fall in love with Pops?" Rhiannon asked and curled up on the sofa, curling her legs under her bum.

"I don't really know when it happened, but I do remember when I truly felt it for the first time." Minerva dunked her ginger snap in her tea.

"Tell me!"

"All right… After graduation, I went to Edinburgh to become an Auror. I don't want to sound presumptuous, but I was rather good. My Defense Against the Dark Arts was my special skill, besides Transfiguration. According to my professors, I was only a bit impatient. Too impatient to ever master the fine art of Advanced Transfiguration. I proved them wrong by becoming an Animagus.

At Hogwarts I had already taken some private lessons with –then- Professor Dumbledore. When my professors in Edinburgh said I was too impatient, I owled Albus and he offered to help me. Every Tuesday and Thursday evening I was tutored by him and within a few months I would transform into my tabby form. A form that has brought me great pleasure as well as it was very useful on the battlefield.

Those evenings with your father were first a way to become the best Auror I could ever be. Later it became an outing I looked forward to. My stomach would clench when I thought of not going and he invited me to play chess sometimes. He won most of the time, naturally, but I felt so challenged by him and so respected. Also something else that I had not yet experienced before, but couldn't label."

Minerva sighed and Rhiannon sat up a bit straighter, knowing that the story would be most important for her ginger-mystery.

"I won't bother you with War stories, you took History of Magic, but I will tell you about the final battle.

A select group of Aurors knew of the whereabouts of Grindelwald and I was one of them. I was appointed to the mission because of my skills and the ability to turn into a cat. Your father was leading the mission. We met the afternoon before the battle would start and he took my hand in his.

I can't describe the magic I could feel in his hand, but I knew instantly that I would not survive if he wouldn't live through. The very thought of him being hurt in any way made my eyes water. When he saw tears staining my face, he pulled me against him and comforted me. I told him not to go, he said he had to. That went on for a bit and then he promised to be careful. I believed him and together we went to the site where we knew Grindelwald would be.

You know about the fight. Of course he wasn't alone. Followers were with him, as followers of Albus were with Albus. The battle was awful and I rather not think about the horrors I have seen that day.

Finally, it was just between Grindelwald and your father. I don't think I had ever been so scared before in my entire life – but there was nothing I could do.

Your father triumphed over Grindelwald, but he had been badly injured in the process. He was lying on the ground, bleeding heavily. I rushed over to him and stayed with him until he went into surgery in St. Mungo's. We have never been apart since."

Quiet fell over the room. Outside birds were chirping, the wind was blowing through the leaves of the large tree that was in front of Minerva's room. Rhiannon thought about what her mother had just told her. She decided not to go on about it, but try to unravel the ginger-mystery.

She got up from the sofa and took a glass from the cupboard and conjured up some lemonade.

"You know that I think of you whenever I smell ginger?" Rhiannon said when her mother bit another biscuit in two.

"Really?" she asked, curiously.

"Hmm. I once read an article that we remember people by their smells and that sometimes a certain scent will instantly revive a memory you thought had left you. Whenever I smell ginger, I think of you. When I smell particular sweets, I think of Pops. Hogwarts itself has a very distinct scent as well." Rhiannon picked up another chocolate biscuit, looked at it, tilted her head in a moment of reflection and bit in it.

"So, that is probably why whenever I hold a baby, I think of you?" Minerva's eyebrows were arched.

"I don't think that has to do with smell, Mum." Rhiannon giggled. "Mum… I was wondering… were you always fond of ginger?"

That was cue for Minerva to laugh. "No. Indeed not!"

Rhiannon settled herself on the sofa, waiting to have the mystery unraveled before her. Her mother mirrored her moves, though more gracefully Rhiannon could ever do it.

"It is a bit of an embarrassing story, I am not sure I should tell you…"

"You could always give it a try, Mum…" in Rhiannon's eyes there was the twinkle her father was so famous for.

"Well, ginger is known for its medicinal powers. Oh! Look at the time! It is almost time for dinner!" Minerva exclaimed and jumped off the sofa, changing her robes and ran through the door, through the corridors and left Rhiannon behind, completely bewildered.

A bit rushed perhaps, but I want to tell you so badly about the ginger! Next chapter will reveal all! landslide


	5. Chapter 5

So, here it is: an extra long chapter to make you happy!  
I would like to thank my reviewers – you made me so happy! You reading my stuff is appreciated!!!

**Chapter 5**

_Mystery revealed and knowing what to do_

Rhiannon was shocked her mother had lost track of time. This was so out of character; Rhiannon didn't quite know what to do. That and the fact she had eaten about ten or twelve chocolate biscuits, made her sick to her stomach just thinking about dinner.

She got up from the sofa and looked out the window. Some younger students were playing Quidditch. She saw aunt Rolanda blowing the whistle and faintly heard the shrill sound from afar. She leaned out of the window and her wand dropped. She could see it falling on the ground near the tree and raced out the room to retrieve it.

When she found her wand, it was bruised and battered. The unicorn hair core was thankfully still hidden by the strong oak exterior. The walnut tip was hanging by a thread and Rhiannon eyes filled with tears. Carefully, she picked the broken wand up from the ground. Little pink and purple sparks flew from the walnut tip and a tear dropped on the splintered handle.

How often had her father told her how special her wand was? Didn't Mr. Ollivander himself say that it was an exceptional wand? Weren't all her classmates jealous of it? Why had she been so reckless? Rhiannon couldn't believe what had happened and misty eyed she slipped back to her dormitory.

Sitting on her trunk in front of her bed, she thought how she could possibly heal her wand. She couldn't go and see aunt Poppy – healing a human body would differ greatly from a magical item. She stared at the wand, lying on the covers of her bed. Suddenly, she saw a little mended piece, exactly where her tear had fallen! She softly stroked the spot and a purple spark flew from the tip. Purple, as it had sparkled when her father had taken her to get it! Carefully she kept stroking the wand and found it mending, ever so slowly. The splinters melted back together and finally, even the tip morphed back into the other wood.

She picked up her wand and slowly gave it a swish and flick. She tried a few simple spells: _wingardium leviosa_ and _accio_. They worked! Ecstatically she placed her wand in her pocket and went downstairs to check the library for books on the medicinal uses of ginger.

Though it was nearly eight thirty, the library was full of First years, looking up information on Transfiguration. Letting her eyes slide across the backs of the books on the shelves, it took Rhiannon about fifteen minutes to find a book on medicinal uses of herbs and spices. She took it from the shelf and sat herself down at the emptiest table available.

Medicinal uses: Medical research has shown that ginger root is an effective treatment for nausea caused by motion sickness or other illness,45 and also contains many antioxidants. Powdered dried ginger root is made into capsules for medicinal use. Modern research on nausea and motion sickness used approximately 1 gram of ginger powder daily. Although very effective against all forms of nausea, PDR health officials do not recommend taking ginger root for morning sickness commonly associated with pregnancy, though Chinese women traditionally eat ginger root during pregnancy to combat morning sickness. The Natural Medicines Comprehensive Database (compiled by health professionals and pharmacists), states that ginger is likely safe for use in pregnancy when used orally in amounts found in foods. Ginger ale and ginger beer have been recommended as "stomach settlers" for generations in countries where the beverages are made. Ginger water was commonly used to avoid heat cramps in the United States in the past. Research has also found ginger to be a powerful antioxidant. Ginger has also been shown in research to have a regulatory role in the natural inflammatory response of the body. In India ginger is applied as a paste to the temples to relieve headache.

Rhiannon picked up a 'copy-quill' and a large piece of parchment and copied the section. After she put the book back on the shelf, she went downstairs to the kitchens. She was peckish.

The house-elfs were all around her.

"Miss Rhiannon, Miss! It has been a long time you come visit us!" a very old-looking elf squeaked when she entered the kitchens.

"Indeed it has been a long time, dear Izzy! I was wondering if you would be so kind to make me a sandwich and a cup of cocoa."

"Izzy will make Miss Rhiannon a sandwich! Tuna and cucumber, like as when you was little, Miss Rhiannon?"

Rhiannon nodded. "Please Izzy, that would be lovely." She waited for Izzy to give her a plate and a steaming cup of cocoa.

"I'll be taking this up, thank you all very much!" Rhiannon opened the door, quickly looked left and right and went up the staircase to her mother's chambers.

Careful not to drop her snacks, she knocked, waiting for her mother to answer. Instead the door was opened by her father.

"Pops! Mad-Eye here?" Rhiannon asked, her eyes twinkling like mad.

Hers were met by equally twinkling eyes.

"No. A house-elf told us you were on your way up." Albus opened the door widely so Rhiannon could pass. She found her mother on the sofa, drinking tea, holding her favorite book.

"Hello darling!" she said when Rhiannon gave her a kiss.

"I know what I want and I know what you meant." Rhiannon said cryptically.

"Sit down, dear." Albus pushed his daughter on the sofa. "Glad to hear you have found what you want. Your mother told me that only this afternoon you didn't know what to do."

"That is true, but that was before I dropped my wand out of that window and I mended it myself. I thought that was rather special. I am seeing Mr. Ollivander tomorrow."

Rhiannon put her empty mug on the table.

"You mended your wand yourself?" Minerva looked very puzzled; Albus eyes were large in surprise.

"Yes. I am sure you can do it too." Rhiannon chewed on her sandwich.

"No, we can't." Minerva answered, quietly.

"Well, I am glad you are looking into it, dear. How about some chocolate biscuits for dessert." Albus tempted.

"No, thanks Pops, I had a few too many when I was listening to Mum this afternoon… speaking of which. I did some research."

Minerva sat up a bit straighter, a smile clinging around her lips.

"You started to eat ginger against nausea."

Minerva nodded and started to explain.

"The summer of '49 was exceptionally warm. Your father and I celebrated our wedding anniversary in Cornwall, where we had rented a small cottage. Your father had delicious food and lovely rosé-wines floo-ed in and we enjoyed ourselves immensely, taking long walks on the beach dancing in the moonlight and enjoying each other's… company…"

Rhiannon made a face.

"One day you'll find out for yourself!" Minerva quipped and moved on, "the sea, the sunshine and the feel of utter relaxation did make me forget a few little things that I normally took great care over.

When your father and I went back to Hogwarts, where we used some old chambers Headmaster Dippet had used with his wife before he was Headmaster. Albus went back to teaching and I worked on Headmaster Dippet's correspondence. Everything went well. I befriended Rolanda and Pomona. I knew Poppy because she had been in my year and I relied on them heavily when I found out what had happened that summer holiday."

"You were pregnant, weren't you?" Rhiannon's eyes were shining.

"Obviously, since you were born in May 1950." Albus piped up.

"Albus, shush." Minerva shut her husband up, whose facial expression made Rhiannon laugh loudly.

"Anyway, when I found out I was having a baby; I was over the moon with joy. Until the most vicious kind of morning sickness kicked in. I hope that is something you won't experience…" Minerva stopped talking and looked into the distance.

"Poppy told me that Chinese women use ginger against their upsets, so I gave it a try and found it worked very well. Your father was very accommodating, bringing me ginger snaps, ginger ale and all sorts of foods using ginger."

"And you stayed addicted to it even after I was born?"

"Yes. That is all there is to it. Me liking ginger."

Rhiannon stared at her mother. "Is that the reason why I don't have any brothers or sisters? Because you didn't want to be that sick ever again?" she asked very quietly.

"Of course not! Don't be silly! I had wanted for you to have brothers and sisters. But because I got a teaching job here, I thought it very unwise to come to Defense Against the Dark Arts classes heavily pregnant. You have no idea how many spells go wrong… I was scared something might happen."

Rhiannon nodded. Changing the subject entirely, she said:

"Could one of you come with me to Ollivander's tomorrow?"

**Epilogue**

Rhiannon went to college and Mr. Ollivander kept to his word and hired her the day after graduation. Being the only one in England who could mend wands, she became an instant hit with costumers in Diagon Ally. Mr. Ollivander didn't only appreciated Rhiannon for her 'healing'-abilities, but also, because she was very picky, he was happy she could get him much wanted unicorn hairs.

That was why he wasn't too pleased with Rhiannon when she fell in love with Anthony Reed-Lewis… They went out together and Rhiannon knew he was the one who would stand by her until her dieing day.

Rhiannon Reed-Lewis turned the corner. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door. She waited, still a bit on the look-out for students, though she was now 27 and the students wouldn't have recognized her anyway. The door opened and a surprised exclamation came from the older woman's throat.

"Rhiannon! What are you doing here?!" Minerva enveloped her daughter.

When Minerva let her daughter go, Rhiannon walked past her mother and sat down on the sofa. "Pops here?" she asked, knowing that a Saturday would usually mean her parents would spend the day together.

"Zonko's for his weekly doses of sherbet lemons, Ice Mice and other things I don't approve of…"

Rhiannon laughed loudly. "He'll be pleased when he comes back and in a very good mood! I'd sure fancy a cup of tea, Mum…"

Minerva transfigured a candle in a cup and poured her daughter some tea. Rhiannon bend over to pick up a biscuit from the little plate, that was already half empty.

Minerva looked in surprise as her daughter took a bite of a ginger snap, then, her eyes went misty and she hugged her daughter fiercely.

"Wait! Mum! You're choking me!"

So… Are you satisfied?


End file.
